Graduation
by MaiWad
Summary: One-shot. Could possibly become multi-chapter. Bella Bachelor's time at Academie Le Tour is coming to a close. Finally, she can sit down and relax... Or can she? Alternate ending upon The Story of Bella Bachelor, by sunsetvalleylove. Rated T for language.


**A/N: First Sims fic! Basically an alternate view on when Bella Bachelor graduates from Academie (insert accent somewhere) Le Tour. Credit goes to my friend Megan (sunsetvalleylove) for the original 'The Story of Bella Bachelor' This probably only makes sense if you've read that one. Bella's dog in the story, Mai, was named after me. Although, she disappears later on in the story... Anyway, I might add more chapters later on, but for now, this is just a one shot. And no, I haven't given up on SHS- I'll still be writing as frequently as usual... which isn't very frequent, huh?**

Graduation was fast approaching, and Bella Bachelor's endless years of education were finally coming to a close. For Académie Le Tour, it was the time for the emotional goodbyes, and the beginning of each student's adulthood. For Bella, however, it was time of relief of all the pressure that she had received from her repetitive, frustrating mother. Fair enough, her mother wanted her to do well in life, but couldn't she just knock it off for five minutes?

After her father's passing when she was fourteen, her and her mother had grown closer. Bella had always been closer to her father, since in the past few years, her mother was always caring for the triplets. Her older siblings, Jessica and Michael rarely visited anymore- they were both happily settled down elsewhere. Bella did miss the days when she and Michael used to sit down, eat cookies and do their homework together. Her childhood days seemed like a lifetime away.

Now twenty two years of age, she was currently looking for a suitable place to live with Mortimer. They had been together a while now, and were searching for a place of their own to begin a family. Mortimer wanted kids- of course he did, he'd be a great father- but Bella was unsure on if she was ready, or not. Nevertheless, she still wanted to start a family, and had decided that if she became pregnant, she would be delighted, no matter what. Twenty two seemed like the right age, anyway.

There was no part of Bella that said _No, I don't want kids. _Yet there was no part that said _I am 100% ready to be a mother. _All she wanted to focus on now was her wedding; she had already started to pick out a dress. But her mother, who once again desperately wanted to be a grandmother, had her mind set on babies, rather than bridal gowns.

"How are you feeling, honey?" "You and Mortimer seem to be settling down well, huh?" "Could the Goth family soon be growing?" Jocasta didn't even have to mention the word; Bella knew exactly what her mother was trying to suggest. The little comments seemed to easily fit into any conversation.

In her old bedroom at her mother's place, Bella lay flat on her old cream-white duvet, chewing into an enormous bar of dark chocolate. She and Dylan had both stayed over for the weekend, visiting the triplets. It was amazing how much they had grown; they were almost teenagers themselves. Chocolate was something she had been craving lately; she'd eaten her weight in the stuff. To be honest, though Darleen and Kaylynn wouldn't admit it, she had gained a few pounds in the past few months. Her friends were too well-mannered to point it out, however. And most of her free time, she spent in her room, eating whatever edible, microwavable thing she could find in her mother's kitchen. Her room was a mess of chip packets, yogurt pots and chocolate bar wrappers. Guess who wasn't going to clean it up.

Hearing giggles and chatter coming from outside her room, she groaned. She wasn't in the mood for visitors.

When Brandi and Kaylynn opened the door, needless to say, they were not impressed. Especially Kaylynn. Brandi managed to hide it with a smile, whilst Kaylynn's mouth remained wide open.

"Hey… sweetie." Brandi said. Because of the candy wrappers, and chocolate around her red lips, the sweet-talk was quite ironic.

Bella nodded, not moving from her current position. "Hey."

Eventually, Kaylynn closed her mouth. "What the _hell_ happened to this place?"

Sighing, Bella just shrugged. "Nothing much. Got a new bedding."

"No," the 'neat-freak' approached the bed. "What the hell happened to everything? I can't even see your carpet!"

"Oh, yeah. Decided to give this place a makeover. Do you like it?"

Kaylynn groaned. "You're kidding, right? There's a great invention, you know. It's called a _trash can._"

Bella raised an eyebrow, then pointed to the overflowing bin, and began to laugh at herself. "Sometimes I like to play a game with myself in which I try and throw the wrapper into the bin from here. I really suck at that game."

Nostrils flaring, Kaylynn almost burst. "You know what-" She was about to freak out, but her nose interrupted her. "What is that _smell?_"

Bella randomly burst out laughing. "Dylan's stinkbomb."

"_What?_" Covering her nose, Kaylynn's face was filled with fear.

"Just kidding." Bella snorted. "God, you fallfor that _every _time."

Brandi rolled her eyes, and turned to her now slightly calmer friend. "Kay-Kay, why don't you go wait outside, and call Darleen?"

Kaylynn muttered something about how Bella's room was not environmentally friendly or something like that, but left straight away. When she did, Brandi sat herself down next to her newly engaged friend, and took one of her hands. "Bell, I've got to ask you something."

"What?" Bella felt herself panic.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Her reply was a little too quick. "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You're acting a little… different."

"How am I acting different?"

"Well, for starters, look at you." Brandi smiled, trying her best not to sound rude.

Bella looked herself up and down. "What?"

"Take a look in the mirror, and tell me what you see."

Rising off the bed, the dark haired girl looked at herself in the mirror in front of her study desk. Her hair looked like a birds nest. Her eyeliner was smudged; mascara ran down her cheeks. There was barely any life in her bloodshot eyes. Melted chocolate covered the edges of her mouth. She barely recognized herself.

Turning back to her friend, it took a while before the words escaped her mouth. "What's wrong with me?" she asked unsteadily, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Why am I crying?"

Brandi gave her smile to her best friend. "Nothing." She stood, and took her broken friend's hands. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Bella."

Bella shook her head. "I'm _not_ Bella. I look _nothing like_ Bella Bachelor."

Understanding, Brandi slowly nodded her head. "I know you may not feel like Bella Bachelor. But, you _are_ Bella Bachelor. You're just feeling a little hormonal."

_Hormonal?_ Bella bit her lip. _But she wasn't even… _

"The food craving… The mood swings…" It was like putting a jigsaw piece together. "_No._" And there was the final piece. The realization. "_No. _No _way._"

Brandi couldn't hide her smile. "Yes, way."

"But… I'm not…" Bella felt herself burning up. "I can't be…"

Trying to suppress a giggle, Brandi fished around in her handbag. She eventually gave Bella what looked to be a white stick, which at first she couldn't make out. But when she realized what the object was, her mouth dropped. "I always carry an extra one around with me," Brandi said, handing her the pregnancy test. "Just in case."

Bella shook her head. "_Now?_ Brand, I'm graduating next week!"

The grey eyed friend just smiled. "It's the perfect time, honey-bean. Starting a new life with Mortimer… Omigod, imagine a mini Morty!"

Bella rolled her eyes, and took the test from her friend's hand. "Fine. I'll try. It'll be a waste of a test, though."

_Shit._

The mouth of the tangled dark haired girl had been open for the past twenty minutes as she stared down at the test. It was impossible. How was this possible? How could she be pregnant?

In the end, Bella managed to leave the bathroom. Brandi was still there, an anticipating look upon her face. Bella couldn't even speak. She just nodded.

Immediately, Brandi squealed and ran into her friends arms. "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" she screamed. _No shit,_ thought Bella.

When Brandi let go, Bella allowed herself to speak. "How can this be happening?"

"Well, I'm not a sex education teacher," said Brandi. "But I'm thinking pretty much the natural way."

If Bella wasn't in such a state, she probably would have laughed at that. "No, but… Why _now?_"

Brandi shrugged. "I guess your time has come, my friend. Hey, you got any names yet? You know, I was thinking Brandi for a girl. Brandi Goth." She admired the name for a moment. "How _adorable_ does that sound?"

Bella tried to smile, but ended up chewing her bottom lip in the process. She needed sleep. And she needed to think. But sleep was more important.

Graduation came the following week. Goodbye Académie Le Tour, hello new life. Graduation. Marriage. New house. Baby. Everything was happening all at once for Bella. She wanted everything to freeze for just five minutes, so she could sit down, and breathe. But now, of course, she was breathing for two.

The only other person who knew about the baby in her womb was Brandi. Since Bella wasn't prepared to tell the news at that moment in time, they had been sworn to secrecy. She planned to announce it at the Amphitheatre, during the graduation party. Of course, she planned to tell Mortimer a few hours prior, in a private place.

"Ready to go, Bells?"

Well, you couldn't get more private than inside your own front room.

Bella turned to her future husband, and smiled. "Uh, Morty? There's something I need to tell you."

Mortimer's face dropped. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no." She said, although her facial expression told another story. "I just need to tell you something."

Mortimer took his fiancée's hand in his. "You can tell me anything."

Bella smiled. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "You know the way that you've always dreamed of being a father?"

Morty nodded.

"And how you've always wanted us to have kids?"

Mortimer nodded again.

"I'm…" Bella started laughing through her tears. "I'm pregnant."

Instantly, Mortimer's eyes lit up. He took Bella in his arms, and gave her a deep, everlasting kiss on the lips. When he broke away, he started to gasp for air. "I'm going to be a Dad." His voice was breaking, and he let the tears drop.

"Yes." Bella nodded. "You are. You're going to be the best father in the whole universe."

"And you the best mother."

The two remained in their never-ending embrace, crying happily, whispering comfort to one another. It was the first time Bella had properly seen her husband-to-be shed a tear. But now, tears were streaming like waterfalls.

"Bella Goth," he had whispered. "Best friend. Girlfriend. Wife. And mother to our beautiful child. Got any names in mind?"

"Anything but Brandi," Bella smiled.


End file.
